Stained Glass Tears
by sugars-gone-sour
Summary: It's the most important day in someones life. Standing, waiting, ready to face life straight in the face. Today is no different. It's a tale as old as time. But never been told in this way. With stomach in knotts Kurt Hummel prepares for his journey.


**This was my first Klaine fic. I had a blast writting it. Let me know what you think and if you possibly want more. :] Thank you for reading it. :]**

It was a strange feeling Kurt felt as he stood in this turn of the century room. The regal crown molding ran throughout the entire mansion. The large oak mirror directly in front of him reflected a sight he never would have thought he would see. He needed to sit down. So he moved over to the velvet love seat just out side of the sight of the mirror. 'Come on Kurt' he thought to himself. A few deep breaths and he was on his feet again fixing his heard a knock on his door and his heart gave a little jump. He wasn't ready. He needed time.

"Hey Kurt, It's me"

Kurt sighed relief when he heard his dad's voice on the other side of the door.

"Come In" he tried his best to sound conifdant although it came out a lot shakier then he would have hoped.

His dad slowly opened the door peaking in on his son.

" Hey Dad" Kurt said

"Hey Bud, How yah doing?" Burt asks as his son stands in front of the mirror still messing with his almost perfect tie.

"Good," Kurt replies "I just can't get this godfersaken tie straight" Burt walks over to his song he is tugging on his thin matte black tie. He turns his son away from the mirror and trys his best to 'fix' his sons tie as Kurt nervously looks around the room. Burt can feel him practically vibrating out of his skin. Burt decideds now is the time to give his son him his present. Burt steadies his son by grabbing his shoulders. Of course their is a small shoulder pad on both shoulders.

"Kurt" He says firmly but with love, "Kurt look at me." His son finally steadies and looks into his dads eyes.  
>"Kurt, I am so proud of you, of the man you've become. And so is Carole" Burt at this point was getting teary eyes "And I know...Your mom is too." Kurt welled up at the thought of his mom and seeing his usually stone of a dad tear up" "We both know she would have loved getting ready for today, ANd I want her to be with you"<p>

Burt then reached into his pocket. He felt around for the chain. Out he pulled a beautiful gold rope chain and hanging on it was the simplest old fashioned and elegant diamond ring. As Burt held it hanging in the air the magnificant summer sun filling the room through the glorious stained glass window hit it, Kurt knew what it was and the way the lights danced ofd the stone he knew his mom was right there in the room with them. And in midst of his crying Kurt smiled because he knew his whole family was in that room with him for the first time. Both his mom and his dad with him on this amazing day.

"Here, Take it" Burt said as he moves the chain toweards his son.

Kurt still with tears in his eyes gingerly reached out and grabbed the heirloom and examined it for amoment before opening his jackets breast pocket and placing it in the closest place to his heart. With a pat he told his mom he loved her and then turned back to his dad. They exchanged a hug. A long needed hug. During the corse of Kurt cried, shook but was eventually steadied by the never failing grasp of his father. Every fight they ever had dissapeared because kurt knew that no matter what the future held he had the undying love and support of his father which considering everthing Kurt was pretty goddamn lucky. Their hug wwas interupted by another knock at the door,

"Hey Kurt we're just about ready" it was his brother Finn.

"Of course." Kurt said releasing his dad and turning back to the mirror to legitiamitly fix his tie.

Burt gathered himself and walked behind kurt in the mirror

"You look amaaing Kurt. Best I have ever seen. No lie" Kurt smiled a bit and Burt gave his son a kiss on the back of his head.

He turned towards the door

"See yah out there" he said and he was gone.

Kurt was alone again. Not for long though because as nervous as he was it was almost two o'clock and that was 'curtain' and anyone who knows Kurt knows he never misses an entrance. With a steadying breath he gave himself one more look over in the mirror and then he walked out of the room. Standing right out side of the room is Finn.

"Ready Bro?" he gives Kurt a reasureing smile.

"Ready as I will ever be." Kurt saying.

"Thats the spirit, Your entrance is right at the end of that hallway." Finn points down a small hallway to an open but curtained door at the end of it.

The hallway was a little to the left but right across the the hall from his door.

"I'm going to take my place, now just wait right behind the curtain untill you hear the music." Finn gives Kurt a hug and walkes around the corner.

As much as he dosen't believe he can get his feet to move they do and before he knows it Kurt is in the doorway right behind the curtain. He can hear the low murmer of the crowd as they sit and wait. His breath and hands are shaky again. He gives his hair a little shake and one last check of his tie. He pats his pocket holding his moms wedding ring and he would never miss it but the sound of the music from _Candles by Hey Monday_ hits his ears like a freight train. He counts to 10 like they practiced and on ten his legs start moving him from his lonely little hall to a bright and brilliant room.

Rows and rows of benches lined with all friends and family. He sees his old classmates and best friends from McKinley. His friends from Broadway. His dad and Carole and so many more people.

It only takes a second to process them all and then his eyes shoot straight ahead of him to the reason they all were there.

Walking out of a twin door on the other side of the room at about the same pace is the most stunning head of gelled curls resting on top of the most beautiful face with the biggest hazel eyes which of course are staring right back at him. With that moment all of Kurts worries and unsteady hands rest and all he can think about is getting to that glorious man. Holding his walk they planned was agonizing but as he came close to Finn and felt the pat on his back he had no concept of time or muscle in his body ached for the touch of this boys hands. His dreamed passed their friend Wes on his side and now but not soon enough Kurt and the angel were close enough to touch.

Kurt reached out his hand unable to bear the space any longer and although he had butterflies all day this one gesture and what it ment had made him a hundred percent sure about his life. The widest smile shone across both mens faces as their hands connected. Kurt whispered unable to contain himself.

"You look amazing Blaine"

Blaines black tie matched kurts. His jacket didn't have any shoulder pads however but their pocket squares were complimenting shades of Tiffany and Powder blue. Blaine eradiated love as he whispers back,

"You too"

Kurt giggled thinking about how nervous he had been about looking perfect and now that he was here with Blaine both boys could be wearing nothing but jumpers from his dads shop and it would not have mattered. Their exchange only took a few seconds but to Kurt and Blaine it could have been 90 years.

Kurt heard the rustle as everyone sat down and settled in. Blaine mouthed 'you ready?' to kurt. Kurt nodded and they both turned to face the preacher. He gave them the 'you ready' look and they both nodded. Kurt took a deep breath 'here we go' he thought to himself.

"Friends, Family we gather together on this glorious sun filled day to join Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel in marriage"

Kurt felt Blaines warmth radiate into his very soul. AS the two turned to hold each other hands

"These two men have chosen to write their own vows to share with you and each other today"

Kurt and Blaine still smiling and holding hands almost didn't hear the cue. Blaine was first to read his vows because he lost the staring contest they held to determine the order. For once having an older brother like Finn came in handy for Kurt. Blaine let go of kurts hands much to both mens dismay and pulled out a little folded piece of paper. Kurt couldn't help but start shaking again untill with his one free hand Blaine grabbed kurts left hand and begun. He didn't really read it because he had practiced so many times he basically had it memorized,

_"Kurt, My love. I dont know how many different ways their are to love someone but I am pretty sure I have found them all, for now anyways because I know you will keep giving me more reasons to love you. You are my life line and my bloodline. You are my fashion consultant and my vent. You give me more then I give you and make me better everday. You show me how courage looks in real life and how to face any of my demons. I couldn't stand right now if I didn't have you to hold me." Blaine put the paper back in his pocket and gripped both of Kurts hands with his own "I love you dosen't even begin to cover how I feel about you. You are my heart and soul and I couldnt not live without you. I love and am in love with you Kurt Hummel and I wouldn't have it any other way."_

Kurts tears had started again somewhere after the first word and Blaine didn't realize it but he had tears in his eyes too. Blaine reached up to wipe a few tears from Kurts face. Kurt smiled.

"And now Kurt, your vows."

Kurt reached into the pocket opposite of his moms ring and pulled out a neatly folded paper.

_"My Blaine Anderson. Nothing in the world compared to the warmth of your love. I don't know why or what I ever did that made me lucky enough to have you, but I am glad you found me. I would give my whole soul to you. Everything in this world would be yours. For now all I have to offer you is my love and devotion. Undying and unwavering. You saved me and I owe you. I will spend my whole life trying to make it up to you. I love you with everything I am and cannot wait to call you mine."_

The looks on Blaines face was almost magical. Kurt took a mental picture because he never wanted to loose that face. Kurt could hear sniffing from the audience. When the paper was put away the minister said it was time for the rings. Blaine was first. He took the ring out of his pocket. A simple gold band with three diamonds encrusted in it. The inscription on the back read "Why don't we go..." Blaine was told to repeat after the preist.

"I Blaine. Take you Kurt to be my husband. I promise to give you everything I have. Sickness and health. Happy sad and all things in between. Untill the day I die."

Blaine slid the perfectly sized ring onto kurts left hand. THe weight of it felt perfect on his finger. Like everything in the universe finally made sense.  
>It was Kurts turn now. He extracted Blaines ring from his pocket. Same ring in almost everyway but this inscription said "Somewhere only we know"<p>

""I Kurt. Take you Blaine to be my husband. I promise to give you everything I have. Sickness and health. Happy sad and all things in between. Untill the day I die."

Kurt slid the ring onto his husbands hand and although they were both a bit shaky it landed in the spot it was ment to live. Forever.

Both men were beaming by this time. Because they knew all they had left.

"By the power vested in me. By the state of Ohio. I now pronounce you two husbands. Please you may kiss"

Kurt took a deep breath and smiled, Blaine couldn't have been giddier. Both hearts raced. They leaned in to the greatest kiss of their lives. The smell of eachother encircled the newlyweds. Their breaths were heavy and Kurt could feel Blaine dipping him back a bit still kissing. They didn't hear it but the crowd had interupted into magical applause. After a few seconds the two boys found their way out of the daze and pulled away from each other but only long enough to embrace each other in a maginificant hug. They turned to the audience of friends and family gathered and holding hands the walked down the isle together. Hand in hand. Husbands. In love. TOgether.


End file.
